


Act Natural

by TuppingLiberty



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat Morales runs the Youtube vlog Haunted NYC. This throws her into the path of NYC's current most-popular citizens, the Ghostbusters, where she catches the eye of the blonde engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Natural

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only seen the movie once, and it's my first fic in this fandom so if Holtzmann seems out of character or I do something that goes against what the fandom has built up about Holtzmann's character, sorry! 
> 
> Kat Morales' looks are kind of like a curvy female version of Anthony Ramos from the Hamilton Cast. Latinx, curly hair, freckles. Yeah.
> 
> And one more disclaimer, it's my first time writing F/F, so please be gentle. :)

Kat glanced at the image in her video camera one more time. Sure the brown ponytail was messy but it went to the overall aesthetic anyway. She turned her eyes back to the audience. “What happened last week here in the city was undeniable proof that ghosts exist, and the Ghostbusters are out there with the technology to stop them. What does that mean for my vlog? Well, guys, I’m going to try and continue to hunt down the truth wherever possible. This is Kat with Haunted NYC. Stay safe out there, guys.” She let the silence hang and then nodded once at the camera. It would do for now. The short update would hold her audience over until she got on the ground and sought out the truth for them.

Kat Morales had been running her YouTube channel for almost 2 years now without anyone but her fan base to back up her claims of paranormal activity, and now the whole damn city believed. She should feel elated. Instead, she felt annoyed that she hadn’t been the one to break the story.

“And if I keep sitting on my ass and moping about it, I’m not going to break anything else either,” she complained into the empty air of her tiny apartment as she finished up the video edits and set the vlog to upload to YouTube.

She glanced at her watch; she had a good few hours before her shift at the shop started. Maybe enough time to get some footage if she stuffed her waitress outfit into her backpack. She pulled wisps of her curly hair back into the ponytail and paused momentarily to groan at the freckles spattering across the bronze skin of her nose and cheeks. She stuck out her tongue at the mirror, not caring what it said about her 25-year-old self, and turned away to grab her gear and her camera.

She’d been casing the church for a few weeks now. She wished she’d been here last week, with all of the activity, rather than stuck in Brooklyn watching it all from afar at a family gathering. She’d bet her last dollar that this place had been crawling with apparitions. It seemed quiet now, the windows boarded up. Walking past it made her skin creep, though, so she pulled out the video camera and stepped inside. She paused to make the sign of the cross across her chest with the holy water before proceeding down the aisle. There was only one other person in the church, a priest by the looks of the outfit. She proceeded slowly, trying to be respectful despite the fact that she had her video camera up, her mother in the back of her head admonishing her for working in a church. As she swept her camera around, the priest stood up and she felt the gooshflesh cover her arms again. Instinct told her to swing her camera toward the man, and as he turned around very slowly, her stomach dropped down into her shoes when she saw that the priest was missing half of his face. As her heart started to race, the priest began to glow blue and slowly glide toward her, skeletal hands lifting to grab her. She took a pace back before realizing she’d somehow cornered herself away from the exit. As the ghost bore down on her, habit broke in and she began mumbling the Hail Mary under her breath.

The bony fingers grabbed her arms, and she was physically lifted off of the ground. The ghost was opening his half jaw and lowering his head as if he was going to take a big bite out of her face, when she heard a yelled “Now!” and suddenly her vision was filled with red. The ghost dropped her to the ground and she registered a sharp pain at the back of her head before everything faded to black around her.

\----------------

“Do you think she’s going to sue us? We don’t have insurance!”

Kat blinked her eyes, and several blurry bodies came into focus. “Shit, how hard did I knock my head?” She reached her hand up to tentatively pat at the back of her head, sitting up a little.

“Hey, maybe you should keep still,” the blonde kneeling beside her quietly said. Kat focused on the faces of the four women around her. 

“Holy shit,” she said, then winced at her words. “You’re the Ghostbusters.” She worked herself up to her elbows as they grinned and introduced themselves and the blonde - Holtzmann - helped her to a sitting position.

Patty crouched in front of her. “How are you doing? Seeing two of anything?” She turned back to the group. “I’ve dealt with a few people falling on the tracks in my day.” 

Kat shook her head, glad that no dizziness seemed to follow. “Just a big knot on the back of my head, I think. I’m lucky.” She crossed herself again. It seemed appropriate.

“I think some of the spectral phenomena from last week didn’t get sucked back into the portal,” Abby said to Erin. “That would explain the reports we’ve been receiving. Well, kind of receiving. When we can get Kevin to take a message.”

Holtzmann helped Kat to her feet. “Thanks,” Kat murmured, trying to hide her reaction to the attractive woman. She resisted the sudden urge to take off Holtzmann’s yellow glasses so she could better see her face. Instead, she stuck out her hand. “Kat Morales. Haunted NYC on Youtube.” 

Holtzmann grinned. “I know, I recognized you.”

Kay’s eyes went wide. “You- I- Me?”

Holtzmann’s eyes raked her face. “Oh, you are  _ adorable. _ ”

She winked as Abby coughed, dragging Kat’s eyes away from the fascinating woman. “Yeah, me and Holtzmann watched everything we could get our hands on, to see if anyone caught anything real. Not like that paranormal shit on the Discovery channel. It’s pretty much all-”

“Bull shit,” Kay chimed in, and Abbi laughed.

“Yeah, bull shit. But I liked your respect for the science. How’d you get the tip about the spectral phenomenon here?”

Kat shrugged. “I felt my skin crawl.”

Erin nodded. “Physical symptoms of a manifestation aren’t necessarily uncommon. Has it happened before?”

Holtzmann draped an arm casually around her shoulders, eyes intent on her face as she answered. “I, uh, yeah, all my life. I’ve never had one try to attack me, though. And I’ve never seen a ghost look so real.”

“And the, uh, the goosebumps happen every time?” Holtmann ran a hand down Kat’s arm and she forced herself not to shiver. 

“Yeah. I can just feel when there’s a ghost near.”

Erin narrowed her eyes. “That’s fascinating. Abby, we need to study this phenomenon.”

Abby cleared her throat. “What Erin’s saying, in non-science robot terms, is, would you mind working with us with some controlled experiments? It would help our research a lot.”

Kat glanced down at the hand draped over her shoulder and blushed. “Um, yeah, I could do that.”

\-----------------------------

Kat kept her work with the Ghostbusters off of her vlog for awhile, knowing they preferred discretion. But she delighted in becoming a regular at the firehouse. They even found some money to pay her for her time. She enjoyed hanging out with all of the ladies, but there was something about the frenetic energy of Holtzmann that attracted her to the engineer’s space more than once. And when she finally wrangled Abby into allowing her to do interviews with the team for her vlog, it was Holtzmann she nabbed first.

“Try not to touch anything, okay? You look better with all of your hair,” Holtzmann said with a smile. 

Kat automatically reached up to pull at the springy curls currently trapped in a ponytail and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think it’d be a great loss.” 

Something warm flashed in Holtzmann’s eyes before she glanced away. “Your hair’s great. What did you want to talk about?”

“I thought maybe I could get some footage of you in work mode, then ask some questions about how stuff works? In a dumb enough level of language for the likes of Youtube?”

Holtzmann snapped her gum and flashed a brilliant smile. “I think I can do that.”

Kat set up her equipment and settled onto a stool for her new favorite pastime: watching Holtz work. She dashed around her work station, excitedly showing Kat her gadgets. Kat fidgeted in her seat. Holtz was just naturally nice, but when she was with the engineer, Holtzmann made her feel like the only girl in the world. She grinned as Holtz danced around her work bench. At some point, she forgot she was filming anything at all, just basking in the glow that was Jillian Holtzmann.

Holtzmann glanced up from her welding project and Kat flushed, knowing she’d been caught staring. When the other woman just winked saucily, Kat burst out with, “Are you flirting with me or just being nice?” Kat clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I said that, sometimes I don’t have a filter and my mama is always getting after me about it.”

Holtzmann set down her torch and took off her safety glasses. “It depends, Kat.”

“It depends?” Kat asked weakly.

“Is it working? Because if so, then yes, I’m flirting with you. If not, well then, I’ll have to step up my game I guess.” Holtzmann’s face split into a Cheshire grin. She rounded the work bench, not crowding into Kat’s space but not leaving a whole lot of room, either. She reached out a hand to cover Kat’s on the table, rubbing slightly there as Kat held her breath. Holtzmann glanced down at their hands, then back up at Kat. “I’m not the only one feeling this, right?”

Kat gulped, then shook her head. “No, uh, Holtz, I think you’re cute- I mean, you’re amazing. You’re brilliant. Your mind, I mean. Oh god, Katrina, why are you still talk-”

Holtzmann cut her off with her lips, pressing into the space between Kat’s knees. Her lips were soft and pliant, and Kat just wanted to sink into them, sink into her. Kat placed a tentative hand on her hip, pulling her a little closer into Kat’s space. Holtzmann’s hands came up to caress Kat’s throat, her jaw, her cheek. She pulled back, and brushed a thumb across Kat’s nose. “I don’t think you know how much these freckles have been driving me crazy,” she whispered.

Kat looked away, embarrassed as always by them, but Holtzmann drew her attention with her thumb, brushing it across her lips.

“Want to go make out in my room?” 

The giggle burst out of Kat unbidden. How was this woman so sexily uncomplicated and so sweetly romantic at the same time? She reached up to pull on the collar to Holtzmann’s work shirt, tugging her mouth down to meet Kat’s again. She opened her mouth, running her tongue along Holtzmann’s sweet lips before Holtzmann let her in to deepen the kiss.”Yeah,” Kat panted when she pulled away. “I’d love to do that.”

Holtzmann grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool, whispering, “Act natural” in Kat’s ear. As they left her work space, they passed by Patty’s desk, and she smiled in greeting. “Kat and I are going to my room, for reasons.”

Kat giggled even as she blushed. “I thought you were going to act natural.”

“I think that is natural for her, sweetie,” Patty said with a wink as they escaped.

Once behind the closed door of her room, Holtzmann locked it, then leaned against it and ran an appraising look over Kat that had her blushing again. She walked over to plug her phone in and put on some soft music Kat didn’t recognize. Kat sat on the bed, but instead of sitting next to her, Holtzmann sat down on her lap.

“Can I take down your ponytail?” Holtzmann’s fingers were already reaching out toward her head. 

“Sure,” Kat said with a shrug, allowing Holtz to pull the band off before she shook her head and let the wild curls cascade down.

“I have been wanting to do that since I saw it in the church. I swear, your hair has some type of paranormal properties. It defies physics as we know it,” Holtzmann said reverently, running her fingers through the curls. Kat hummed as she scratched through to her scalp, and Holtzmann laughed. “You’re like a cat, wanting a scritch behind the ears. Kat Cat.” 

“Holtz,” Kat moaned, belatedly realizing how needy her voice sounded. She started to fall back onto the bed, and Holtz followed her, still half laying on top of her as their mouths met again.

Kat wasn’t sure if she’d ever get enough of the slide of Holtz’s lips over her own. She was pretty sure Holtz felt the same way, because she had no idea how much time passed before Holtz finally lifted her head, and her lips were kiss-stung and pink and gorgeous. “I like you,” Holtzman whispered, molding one of her hands over Kat’s hip. “You’re cute, you’re amazing, you’re brilliant, your mind, I mean.” She smirked as Kat blushed over her repeated words. “You’re fucking sexy, too.” Kat shook her head. “You don’t think so? I guess you’re just going to have to trust me. I do have a doctorate.” She ran her hand up Kat’s waist. “You are lush and sexy and perfect.”

Kat spanned her own hand across Holtzmann’s rib cage. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Looking up at Holtz’s face, she felt bold, and covered the hand Holtzmann was running up and over her hip. She moved Holtz’s hand under hers to the button of her jeans. 

Holtzmann raised her eyebrows. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Kat said on a breath, pleased when she felt Holtzmann undo the button and slide the zipper down. Holtzmann ran her hand over Kat's exposed skin before dipping lower. She squirmed a little, knowing Holtzmann could feel her wetness soaking through the soft cotton. The moment she did, Holtzmann hummed appreciatively and took Kat’s mouth again as she began to rub at the soaked cotton barrier. Kat arched her hips into the touch as she put everything she had into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kat, Holtzmann shifted the panties aside and slipped one slender finger into her soaked curls. Kat moaned into her mouth as her finger delved inside her lips and slid easily over her clit. Kat broke the kiss off to breathe and Holtz kept their eyes locked, willing Kat to go over as another finger joined the first one. Kat rolled her hips into it, feeling the orgasm build low in her stomach. Holtz dropped her head to suck at Kat’s neck and it tipped her over, shuddering as the pleasure shot through her. Holtzmann held her through it, still rubbing, Kat’s hips still working, until she cried out and buried her face in Holtzmann’s chest and begged her to stop.

Holtz swept back some of the sweaty curls that had attached themselves to Kat’s face before pulling her other hand up and licking Kat’s wetness off of one before offering the other finger to Kat. She hesitated, then accepted the finger into her mouth, tasting the musk of herself as Holtzmann smiled. She leaned down to kiss one of Kat’s cheeks where Kat knew her freckles sat. 

“Well that was just stunning,” Holtzmann said. 

Kat worked herself up to her elbows. “Holtz, let me-”

Holtzmann pushed her back down on her back. “All in good time, Kat Cat. All in good time.”  She took Kat’s mouth again, and Kat felt herself melt into the bed. “Besides, now that I’ve had a taste of you, I'm not going to be able resist getting a second one.” Holtz laughed at Kat’s face and placed a peck on her nose, then fell onto her back beside Kat.

Kat reached down to link their hands together, and Holtzmann turned her head to smile at Kat. Kat tentatively smiled back. 

“Hey, do you think your camera caught our kiss?” 

Kat bolted up. “Oh my god, I think we were out of frame but-”

Holtzmann pulled her back down into her arms. “Don’t worry about it right now, Kat Cat.” She wrapped her arms around Kat, and Kat leaned her head down onto Holztmann’s chest. Holtz stroked through her hair until Kat felt her hand still. She angled her head to look up and smothered a smile; the inimitable energetic Holtzmann had definitely fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much exclusively write for Stormpilot, so if that interests you, check out my other work. Also I'm on tumblr @animalasaysrauer, hit me up.


End file.
